1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of data transference.
2. General Background
Media products are typically placed in packages on store shelves that allow consumers to read information about the content of the media products. Examples of such media products are Blu-ray discs or DVDs with movies, television shows, video games, or the like. Consumers typically peruse different packages to find out more information about the products of potential interest.
Current configurations of media content packages are limited in the amount of information that they provide to users through an in-store experience. For example, users are often limited to reading information on a package about a particular DVD of interest. Users are not provided with additional content experiences that help incentivize interest in possible purchase of the product. As a result, users are more frequently deciding to purchase products online instead of purchasing products in a store environment.